Non-Patent Document 1 describes a femtosecond laser processing method using holography including a multiplexed Fresnel lens, for high-speed parallel processing of microstructures. FIG. 12 is a view showing a partial configuration of a device described in this document. As shown in FIG. 12, this device includes a spatial light modulator 102 that modulates readout light in phase, and a telecentric optical system 104 that condenses modulated light La modulated in phase. The telecentric optical system 104 has two lenses 106 and 108, and the modulated light La output from the spatial light modulator 102 is once focused between the spatial light modulator 102 and the first-stage lens 106 to form a light condensing point P1.